


Three Kings Constellation

by Bunidesu



Series: MR2 Galaxies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Sometimes it's not as obvious who ones soulmate(s) could be. Sometimes it takes months, even years before you find that missing piece, but in the end, it's always worth it.





	Three Kings Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Three Kings Constellation, which is also known as Orion's belt. While the Orion constellation is visible during the winter, people are always able to point it out because of the tree stars of his belt that shine the brightest.

They ’ d known they were soulmates from the beginning,

They were all fresh-faced little first years when they met and eager to play volleyball  in a school that was once held as a companionship school. There were only three first years, so they were put on a team with second years and played a practice match against the third years just to see how they ranked against them. They put up a decent attempt against the third years but lost by a handful of points.

A chance ball that had both Azumane and Sawamura diving for it is where it became interesting. They both missed the ball, instead crashing into each other and landing into a pile of ungraceful limbs. Any other time this would be hilarious, if not for the deep blue and inky black beginning to spread across the skin of the two boys on the ground. There ’ s a beat of silence in which everyone looks at the newly discovered soulmates, the captain clears his throat and gets everyone's attention.

“Alright. I know we ’ re all interested in Azumane and Sawamura ’ s discovery but maybe we should leave them alone for a little. ”  He then turns to the two boys in question.  “ As for you two, you ’ re excused for the rest of practice. Go ahead and go talk or whatever, just come back to practice tomorrow! ”  And with that, the two awkwardly left practice.

It was even more awkward when they left practice and it was only the two of them standing outside of the gym, two boys who only met a few hours ago were soulmates. The shorter one took in a breath to say something, anything really to break the silence when the other boy spoke up instead.

“Ahh. Well, Sawamura it would seem we ’ re soulmates so I guess we should get to know each other huh? ”   Azumane scratched his neck nervously and he couldn ’ t help but find it endearing.

“Sure, but we ’ ve got to set a few ground rules first. ”

“Ground rules … .? ”

He ignores the question and continues,  “ First off it ’ s not Sawamura, it ’ s Daichi. ”

“Then call me Asahi. ”

“That ’ s out of the way at least. Um, how about we go out somewhere, I wouldn ’ t mind going out and getting to know each other you know? ”  Daichi can feel his face flushing, but judging how dark Asahi ’ s face was it wasn ’ t just him.

“T-That sounds great! ”  Asahi smiles softly. He hesitantly holds his arm out to Daichi.  “ Um. H-How about you take my hand? I always liked to see people enjoying the Galaxies. So I ’ d like to see mine- I mean  _ ours  _ again. ”

“You know, for someone so tall you really are a big softy aren ’ t you? ”  Daichi chuckles and takes the other boy ’ s hand. Asahi doesn ’ t respond to the taunt but the blush on his neck told more than enough. The black and blue stars, the color of new galaxies spread across both their hands and slowly trail up their arms as they walk neither one caring that their shoulders touching when they walked only succeeded in making it spread even more.

\-----

They may have disrupted practice yesterday with the soulmate revelation but that meant nothing today as practice ran same as usual. The two of them were usually joined by another boy, the only other first year that the team had. The three of them stuck so close together that many people thought all three of them were soulmates. 

When Daichi brought up this might hinder Sugawara finding his own soulmate he just would brush it off.  “ If I do have a soulmate who would believe dumb rumors like that then they probably shouldn ’ t be my soulmate. ”  Sometimes, when he said things like this Daichi wanted to touch him, to prove it to himself that Sugawara wasn ’ t actually a soulmate of theirs. Sugawara generally avoided skin to skin contact with people however, instead choosing to hit people in the chest or on their sides so he ’ d never actually touch skin.

Then that match happened, an argument blew up, a broom was broken, and their ace disappeared. Not just from the team, but from them entirely. Asahi avoided everyone, from Noya to Daichi. He didn ’ t answer calls, didn ’ t respond to texts, he completely cut them all off just like that. Daichi proceeded on as normal, he was the captain, he had to lead them no matter what he was going though. soulmate or not soulmate, he could lead his team with no problem,

It was almost scary how easily Sugawara saw right through him.

Daichi knew what Sugawara was doing, how he visited Asahi everyday at lunch trying to convince him to come back to join them again. Everyday he ’ d excuse himself before lunch began and would go off to Asahi ’ s classroom and needle him to come back. Daichi had to give him credit, if Asahi kept blowing off his attempts like he did Sugawaras h e'd have blown up or given up. When Daichi asked why he was trying so hard he ’ d just gave that big smile of his and declared,  “ Because the team needs their ace. More importantly, though you need your soulmate. ” The setter ’ s determination gave him push he needed to confront Asahi when he stood in the walkay looking into the gym.

Predictably he immediately tried running away. But Daichi wasn't having it, he made Asahi stand there and listen to him about their team and the changes, how Nishinoya and Sugawara was taking the lack of the ace, how Nishinoya refused to come back in general. When he was done he stood up straight and held out his hand to Asahi.  “ If you ’ re really not coming back, I need to see. You ’ ve always been a scardy-cat but if you ’ ve changed and become really this much of a coward than I need to be sure. ”

Asahi took his hand and Daichi let a small sigh as the orange and red colors of an older Galaxy starts to train up his arms.

“Daichi w-what ’ s this? ”  Asahis voice cracks, looking down at their combined hands, and yes, while the orange and red started trailing up their arms, there were no stars. It was just an inky mix of the dark red and orange background of a galaxy without the accompanying twinkle of starlight.   
  
Daichi pulls back his arms concerned.  “What ’ s happening? Why aren't there any stars? ”

“I don ’ t know. ”  Asahi sounded equally confused if not more so.

“I ’ ll. I ’ ll talk to the nurse or my parents or something. I ’ ve never heard of a Galaxy happening with no stars. But in the meantime I need you to come back, the team needs you and I need you. ”  Asahi hesitates but Daichi continues on, leaving his struggling ace behind.

\----  


_ Galaxies are wondrous things, they _ _ ’ _ _ re quick to adjust to soulmates. So when your soul changes so does your soulmate. Funny thing about Galaxies, even when you have more than one soulmate it adjusts. Instead of Galaxies when to people touch they _ _ ’ _ _ ll just see stars or just space backdrop. It _ _ ’ _ _ s only will all of the soulmates are touching each other does a proper Galaxy appear. _

\----

His parents recommended him to look into this book to find the answers and while it did answer his question it left him with a few more. He sighs and sits back in his chair going over the passage he ’ d just read in his mind, today had been a rough day, with Asahi and Noya both rejoining,  _ and _ gaining a new (albeit temporary) coach. At the very least, according to what he read there was nothing wrong with Asahi and him at all, there just was someone else that would complete them out there. Which was a very big load off his mind, although it did beg the question who was their other person. A quick flash of Suga ’ s face went through his mind and he shook it away, no point in wishful thinking.

Coach Ukai Jr. was a hard ass, but that ’ s what the team needed to get better. The issue of their missing soulmate was pushed to the back of his head, so they did their training and prepared for the overnight trip. He and Asahi never really discussed what they were going to do about the soulmate thing but that hardly seemed important at the moment.

So when the glowing dots appeared on his skin he was taken completely off guard. Sugawara gave him one of his famous hard punches in his arm, presumably not noticing or caring that Daichi had his sleeves rolled up during practice that day. Not even a moment later he hears Hinata talking about him having glitter on his arms. As he tries washing it off he notices that it ’ s not glitter and that it was instead tiny stars that were blinking and glowing and as he was watching they begin to fade.

He takes a moment to just stare at his arm as the stars fade into his normal peach tone, then he goes on his next mission to find Asahi. He pulled the taller boy into a corridor and explained what he saw earlier.

“Wha- really? How could it be Suga this whole time and we never noticed!? ”

“No clue, but it was definitely Suga, I saw the stars and everything appears on my arm. It didn ’ t have the space looking background like I do with you but it was like what the book said, some people just see stars and all that if they have more than one partner. ”  Daichi explains, he was just as confused as Asahi but at least one of them needed to stay calm.

“Should we talk to him? ”  Daichi gives him an  ‘ of course ’  look and Asahi scratches the back of his neck.  “ Should we tell him now I mean we ’ re at a training camp what if it throws him off next match or- ”

”Shuush. ”  Daichi cuts him off and leans back against the wall.  “ That ’ s Suga and Ukai talking. ”  They hear the whole conversation of Suga giving up his spot for Kageyama and stepping down as their official setter.

“We ’ ll tell him after dinner. ”  Asahi states and all Daichi can do is nod.

At dinner he couldn ’ t help but stare and judging by the confused face Sugawara was giving them the whole time so was Asahi. In retrospect it was the only time Daichi could think of that had him eating such a small meal. Sugawara shot them both confused looks the whole time and the moment he was done eating the other two third years got up to follow him.

The others weren ’ t done eating so the hallway was silent when Sugawara stopped and turned around to face them, arms crossed.  “ What are you two up to? I hope you don ’ t think you ’ re being subtle? Daichi pretty much choked on his rice trying to finish at the same time as me. So spill. ”

Daichi and Asahi looked at each other, they really didn ’ t think this through enough to figure out the next step. Daichi spoke up first,  “ Suga let me see your hand. ”

Sugawara looks shocked then crosses his arms against his chest.  “ Why … ? ”

“I just really need to test something. ”  Daichi looks up at Sugawara who was still hesitating, holding his arm close to him.

A moment passes and Daichi almost thinks that Sugawara won ’ t hold his hand out when Asahi speaks up.  “ Please? You trust us right Suga, you know we wouldn ’ t do anything to harm you. ”

Sugawara sighs and holds out his hand, closing his eyes tight. Asahi takes it first and Daichi almost kisses it, as pale as Sugawara is it was easy to almost miss those minuscule lights without the background. His audible gasp was enough to make Sugawara crack his eye open. He looked struck silent of the sight of stars trailing up both their arms, galaxies just missing their space. Daichi added his hand to the others and all three of them see the swirls of orange, red, and black join the stars to create a proper galaxy.

“I-I thought... ”  Sugawara lets go first, he lets out a sigh that's between a sob and a laugh and slides down until he was leaning back against the wall.  “ You two were soulmates. I-I knew I didn ’ t stand a c-chance with either of you. I just  _ knew  _ that you wouldn ’ t f-feel the same let alone.. ”  His voice cracks and he has to wipe his eyes.

Asahi sits down next to him and Daichi settles himself on his other side,  “ If we ’ re being honest I ’ ve had a bit of a crush on you for a while. ”  Daichi says softly.  “ Not that there was anything with Asahi but I just. Found myself attracted to you yanno? You ’ re always by my side and dependable, I ’ m just surprised we didn't notice  sooner. ”

“Daichi is right. ”  Asahi gives a nervous smile.  “ You help balance us, when Daichi is being too harsh or when I ’ m being too negative you have the best way to interject. Honestly, I ’ m kinda surprised you weren ’ t there at first haha. ”

Sugawara doesn ’ t bother saying anything, he grabs each of them with one arm and pulls them close. He smiles wide and Daichi puts a hand on his cheek, watching stars go from his hand to Sugawara ’ s face, Asahi joins him on the other side and adds the swirling background. When the three of them touch it brings spiral galaxies on his face.

“You ’ re our special starlight. ”  Asahi mutters to him, running his hands through silvery hair.

Sugawara gently punches him in the side.  “ That was cheesy even for you. ”

“I like that nickname for you. You made our stars appear after all. ”  Sugawara punches Daichi too.

The two taller boys snickered and kissed opposite cheeks. From their lips came galaxies that swirled across Sugawara ’ s face connecting the three of them in a way that only perfect soulmates could. Whether they had Galaxies at the beginning or not, it had always been the three of them and it will always be. And as long as the three of them were together  _ they would not lose _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
